


I drew Pumpkin!

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I drew Pumpkin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pumpkin out of the bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418657) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



me being sleep deprived, having my ipad next to me and reading fanfics=fanart. idk what my laptop is doing but i swear Pumpkin is shuu's hair colour not a weird pink. ill wake up tomorrow and regret this but i hope you like it<3


End file.
